


My Nineteen

by emperorseijoh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Living Together, M/M, Noren, based on svt 9-teen song, fluff ig, graduating, renjun meeting dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: Flying to Korea, leaving his family and live a different life alone, without any familiarity to comfort him, making him have a hard time at the said foreign country he found another home, a place he can be safe, clam down, and feel loved whenever he needs it.





	My Nineteen

Flying to Korea, leaving your family and live a different life alone, without any familiarity to comfort you, it became hard and harder each day for Renjun. Arranging his own apartment for almost 3 days after he landed on the said country he found himself sitting on the newly couch on his living room, staring at his livimg room dirty white wall, as exhaustion invade his whole body. He doesn’t know what to do as of the moment when his stomach starts to grumble, pleading to be feed. Even though he felt exhausted due to making his apartment a bit more like home, he stood up from the couch grabbing his wallet and cellphone as he leave the place.

 

The sun was already setting and the streets starts to become a bit more livelier, perks of living at Hongdae. The sky was fighting for color as half of it was colored with the mixture of pink and orange while the other half was a mixture of sky blue and a more darker shade of blue decorated with a bit of stars. Walking on the side walk of the street with the cold wind brushing his cheeks he found his way on a cafe, deciding to get a drink first before getting a dinner at some restaurant, he entered the said place, walking straight at the counter.

 

“One Jasmine tea, dine in.” he ordered while scrolling through his phone when he reached the counter. Tearing his gaze away from his phone so he can look up to the barista, Renjun was met by a handsome young man, he look like he was at the same age with Renjun or probably more younger. “I’m actually 15 minutes done with my shift but I guess I’ll make an exemption tonight, please wait for your order sir, what’s your name?” the barista said as he show off his 200 mega watt smile if you’ll ask Renjun to describe it.

 

“Renjun.” He answered.

 

And that’s how he end up sitting on one of the tables at the café, sipping on his tea with a Na Jaemin on his iced coffee sitting prettily in front of him, he was indeed more younger than Renjun by months, he has this soft pink hair that made him look even more good with his eyes that looks so happy and positive that matches his blinding smile well, Renjun never thought he could meet such bright and handsome person like Jaemin, _no homo though_ , Renjun thought.

 

“So you’re new here, do you already have a school in mind?” Jaemin asked before he sips again on his iced americano, that in Renjun’s opinion, has an awful taste “A few, like Hanlim, Apgujeong—“ Renjun answered as he didn’t even get a chance to finished the list of schools he wants to try when the younger cuts him off. “Me and my friends are going to Apgujeong for high school!”

 

And with that he met Mark, one of Jaemin’s friends who was part time working at his own brother’s fine dine restaurant that same night. If it weren’t for a fact that Jaemin brings him on a diner, he will surely protest at the younger since he was already hungry and all but when Johnny, Mark’s older brother who owns the restaurant, offered a free dinner as he was a new friend of his younger brother, he was grateful that he and Jaemin click that fast earlier.

 

“Are you guys sure I don’t need to pay?” Renjun asked for the last time after he finished his dinner. “Trust me, it’s okay.” Mark said, reassuring Renjun that his brother don’t mind as they fell into another comfortable conversation, Mark and Jaemin trying their best to know Renjun more so they can help him with a promise of friendship.

 

When the restaurant closed, Mark offered to drive Renjun on his way home through Johnny since they will drive Jaemin too, smiling at three that shows how grateful he is, he nod his head as he mutter a soft yes making him sit at the backseat with Jaemin while Mark join his brother at the passenger seat, Johnny throwing questions at Renjun while sharing stories about Mark and Jaemin with their friends momentarily, that leave Mark, embarrassed and Jaemin, amused and proud at the whole ride.

 

After exchanging phone numbers and social media profiles, Renjun waved his hands at the car who was now leaving to another direction, staying a little bit more outside, he finally decided to enter the building in front of him walking straight to his apartment. Placing some take outs (that he pay this time) on the fridge at his small open kitchen, Renjun smiled before heading to his room to wash up himself as finally lied down to his bed.

 

He stared at his ceiling for a minute as he recall what had just happened to him earlier, feeling a little bit more happy after he step on this foreign country Renjun grabbed his phone that was placed on his bed side table and send a message both to Jaemin and Mark asking them if they get home safely, not forgetting to thanked them again before the silence lull him stop sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

A week of trying to finish making his apartment his new home while visiting Jaemin on his shift, both of them heading at Johnny’s restaurant after, waiting for Mark to join them at their table for a little talk, Renjun was finally invited on a little hang out with Mark and Jaemin’s circle of friends. Renjun check himself on the mirror with a satisfied smile. He’s wearing a black slack pants paired up with a blue green sleeve polo that was neatly tucked in at his pants with four button left unbuttoned showing the white tea-shirt underneath with his black hair styled neatly as well. Happiness starts to stir inside his chest, going to his heart, making him hopeful that it will be a good start for him at this foreign country. 

 

He leave at his apartment building at 9, going staright to the café where Jaemin was working at, making himself the first one to come, Renjun ordered a jasmine tea first, the drink make him feel a little bit more relaxed as the idea of meeting new people send a large amount of excitement and nervousness inside him,  _will they like me? will they even accept me to be their friend too? Is Mark and Jaemin even sure of befriending me-_ the thoughts that making his anxiety grow every seconds while waiting for his younger and older friend was cut off short when the front door of the cafe flung open, from where he was sitting he saw Jaemin entered the café, roaming his eyes as Renjun waved his hands so the younger can spot him and when Jaemin did he immediately walk towards him, sitting in front as he offered a smile at Renjun making his bad thoughts go away.

 

“Did I already told you that my boyfriend is also part of our circle of friends?” the younger said to open a conversation that made Renjun widen his eyes. “You have a boyfriend?" he asked with a shocked tone that made the younger frown as he pouted his lips sadly.

 

“You make it sound like I’m not capable of having one.” The younger whine more making Renjun laugh now and then, it makes him more comfortable now that he can talk to someone while waiting for the others. Another minute had past and they were joined by a couple which is shockingly Mark and his boyfriend. “So you also have a boyfriend.” Renjun greeted with a teasing smile that leave Mark a blushing mess. “Why do you sound like I’m not capable of having one?” the older ask with Jaemin scowling at the background muttering a _‘I said it also to him earlier’_.

 

When the clock hits 9:30 that morning, they were already five of them sitting around the table. Sitting next to Mark since the chair that was placed in the middle of them was still empty he got to know his boyfriend first who was next to the older, he has a curly caramel brown hair that matches his beautiful tanned skin so well, despite of looking all pretty and soft, Donghyuck talked with sass evident on his voice making Jaemin insane every now and then, throwing hate at each other like they’re not even friends, making him and Renjun, bestfriends in an instant. The worries from earlier was already forgotten at how straightforward Donghyuck is to him, making him feel more belong as time goes by.

                                                                      

Next to Donghyuck is Chenle, who was also a Chinese, the boy made Renjun happy because of some familiarity from his hometown despite of not showing it fully to the younger. Chenle has a green hair that made his skin even more whiter, his eyes look as bright as Jaemin and he has a laugh that sounds like a dolphin that making Renjun dizzy and entertained at the same time, his happiness feels contagious the same with Mark’s uncontrollable laugh every second. They both greeted each other in mandarin recieving fake hate comments from Donghyuck and Jaemin who insist that they should talk in Korean since they were at Korea.

 

Next to Chenle is Jisung sitting with his boyfriend next to him which is Jaemin, he’s quite different from their group as the youngest prefers to be silent most of the time, giving side comments when its needed, but he always smiles at them whenever he doesn’t talk, making his eyes smaller, it’s cute and even more cuter with his blonde hair but the thing is, he’s taller among all of them making Renjun feel even more smaller and it shock him when the youngest decided to show how brat he is in front of Renjun, throwing hate on his own boyfriend when he got a chance and seems like the god was back on Jaemin's side when Jisung decided to hate the last person they were waiting instead.

 

“Can we leave now? Let’s leave Jeno.” Jisung suddenly suggested making Donghyuck laugh as he smirk before answering the youngest. “Let’s go, he deserved it anyway for being late and keep us waiting.” Both of them was about to stand up from their seats with an evil smile plastered at their lips when someone came rushing at their table that made Renjun hand him a glass of water that he’s about to drink earlier as he and Mark are the only one near to the boy.

 

“Why are you standing up Jisung and Hyuck? If you guys think you can leave me you’re all wrong.” The boy said as he calm down after all the running, showing off his eye smile that made Renjun froze at his seat.

 

The new comer has a well fit proportion that was amazing knowing he's someone at the same age as Renjun, his black hair sticking out from his forehead, Renjun thought it was damn attractive, he also had a fair white skin and probably at the same height with Jaemin or way more taller, he's wearing a simple white sleeve polo matching his fitted black jeans so well that make him look... so hot but his eye smile,  _he's cute, like cute cute, i can probably die with his eye smile alone._

 

And that’s how he met Lee Jeno.

 

 

 

 

Renjun rolled his eyes as he watched Jeno whines one more time while lying his head at the cafeteria’s table, both of them waiting for their friends to arrive so they can eat lunch together. “I told you, you can stay with me at my apartment, I don’t really mind.” The older blurted out tiredly this time, making Jeno look up to him with his chin resting on the top of the table as his lips form a small pout. _God, he’ll be the death of me one day_ , Renjun thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent himself from blushing as the pout made his heart do a thing.  _I really should stop crushing on him real soon_ , he thought again as he sigh out of frustration wishing their friends will arrive soon.

 

“I don’t want to be a burden.” And with that Renjun send him his cold stare that radiate how Jeno, thinking he’s a burden, annoyed him. He will never be a burden. Never be, at least for Renjun. He wants to help the younger not because of his not so subtle crush on him but because he's also his friend, Jeno helped him a lot too during his first days at school and he will be more than happy if the younger will accept his help offering that they can share on every expenses they will cost every month, from electricity and water to groceries. Trying to not show aside the he's annoyed that he's also sad by putting his stoic and collected expression, Jeno knows him more than anyone else, as guilt was evident on the way Jeno's eyes stares at Renjun, it surely make the older scared that Jeno might also read everything he feels inside and he hide from everyone. 

 

And that’s how Jeno end up standing in front of Renjun’s apartment that weekend with his boxes lying on the floor, 10 am in the morning. Knocking gently at the door he was welcomed by a Renjun who’s wearing a simple white shirt and a black short that was covered by the apron, hanging loosely at the older's body. “Come in, I’ll help you with it later.” Renjun said while pointing at the boxes with a small smile.

 

The two of them sat on the kitchen’s counter helping themselves to eat some breakfast that Renjun cook beforehand to welcome Jeno. Making a small conversations while eating, Jeno finally felt a little bit more comfortable inside the apartment repeating to himself that Renjun is okay to have him on his apartment like a mantra.

 

Renjun noticed how the younger look down whenever their conversation died down so he decided to grab Jeno’s free hand as he squeeze it gently and offered a small smile. _He has a big calloused hands though, it fit so well with his own-_ Renjun ended his thoughts as he focus on comforting Jeno, “I would love to have you here please stop worrying.” with that the younger starts shooting a grateful smile at Renjun as they continue eating and starts playing some random kpop song after, that was blasting loud enough to be heard at the whole apartment before helping Jeno to bring his boxes inside, unpacking them and placing the younger’s things neatly inside the guest room of his apartment, announcing that from that day it will be Jeno’s room.

 

Exhaustion invading their bodies, Jeno drops himself at the couch, Renjun following him with his head lying at the younger’s lap. Jeno leaned his back at the couch more so he can rest his head too, closing his eyes as his hand automatically placed itself at Renjun’s hair, brushing it gently and soothingly to make the older more relaxed. They stayed like that for half an hour when the doorbell at Renjun’s apartment rang, making the latter leave the couch to open the door.

 

From where he was sitting he can see their friends removing their shoes at the doorstep with Renjun rolling his eyes in fake annoyance as he welcomed them. Jisung ran across the room with a bag from his hand, the others following him also with bags from their hands.

 

“We bought some drinks, snack and dinner good for all of us on the way to celebrate Jeno’s moving." Mark said as he was the only one who has the heart to explain before flopping himself down at the floor, putting the bag at the coffee table at the middle of the living room. “Let’s watch a movie!” Chenle suggested with all of them agreeing, their friends making themselves comfortable at the floor as Renjun goes back from lying at the couch with his head placed back at Jeno’s lap.

 

As the movie starts, Jeno brushed Renjun’s hair again and when he looked down, the older tear his gaze away from the flat screen tv, looking straight back to Jeno’s eyes. The younger send him his eye smile before mouthing a thank you, after being friends for almost a month now, Renjun was kind enough to let him move to his apartment to offer a help. Jeno will always be glad to Jaemin for bringing the older to their circle of friend that made his life a lot more better unknowingly, with a soft feeling that starts to bloom inside his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

Living together and being on the same circle of friends Renjun and Jeno can’t help from liking each other that resulted of them, pinning with each other for almost three months before officially dating with the help of Jaemin and Donghyuck, then dated exclusively after a year.

 

Renjun watched his friends joked around as they sat down at the floor on his shared apartment now with Jeno, a smile not leaving his face. Its Jeno’s 19th birthday, and the same with Renjun, the younger decided to celebrate his birthday simply with his friends gathered at his and Renjun’s apartment laughing at some of their memory way back at their first year of friendship with the older included, making Renjun feel that his friends also feels thankful to have him on their lives the same way he felt to them as the memories flashed right in front of his eyes, he'll never regret meeting them, as they order some food and drinks at Johnny’s restaurant that was messily placed at the coffee table on the middle of their circle with the cake.

 

After messing around with each other for another hour that night, they all end up cleaning the living room, throwing their dirt away before washing themselves one by one as Renjun and Jeno help them through setting up the living room with large and thick comforters together with spare pillows and blankets for their friends before they drop themselves at the floor bidding their last greeting of ‘happy birthdays’ to Jeno and ‘good nights’ to each other. Contentment and happiness washing over the couple's face who watch their friends cuddled up together.

 

Turning the lights off, Renjun and Jeno made their way to their room, after dating exclusively they decided to sleep together making Jeno’s old room back to being a guest room. Jeno hugged the older tightly on his arms as he rest his chin at the top of Renjun’s head pressing it more to his chest. Renjun can’t help but to smile as he can hear the younger faint heart beats that was beating slightly fast, it’s making him happy and feel loved at the same time because of the fact that it was beating because of him. It also makes him feel more alive and that Jeno is true, and that they have each other and he's not alone.

 

“Happy birthday, I love you.” Renjun said as he looked up, pecking his younger boyfriend’s lips down to his jaw, adams apple and neck before resting his head back to Jeno’s broad chest.

 

“I love you too.” Jeno answered as he placed a kiss at Renjun’s head before they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

Weeks from now Renjun, Jeno, Dongyuck and Jaemin will graduate from high school and soon they will be college students too, together with Mark who graduated year ago before them. Renjun watched his friends talking and planning about their summer vacation this year as they sat down on one of the long tables at Johnny’s restaurant, with drinks and snack scattered around the table. Renjun realized how much he will miss to be with each one of them every now and then as he was entering university soon.

 

Soon they will have different schedule and they will not see each other more often based on their experience with Mark as the older keep on passing to every of their hang out the whole year because of his freshman year taking a toll and a lot of time from him. It scares him for some reason, he’ll be an adult soon, he needs to be more responsible and he’ll grow on a different way this time. He tear his gaze away from his friends when he felt Jeno’s hand holding his, more tightly.

 

“You okay?” the younger asked sending Renjun a worried stare making him smile fondly as he peck his boyfriend’s lips, resting his head at Jeno’s shoulder. Feeling the latter’s thumb that was gently rubbing small circles at his knuckles and making him feel more safe, Renjun sighed, feeling small at Jeno's embrace and embarrassed at his worries that he might lose each one of them on the process of growing. “I’m just thinking about university and our maknaes being left at high school without any of us to look for them.” Renjun whispered silently so his boyfriend will be the only one who can hear him admitting his concerns.

 

The younger chuckled softly as he brushed Renjun’s hair soothing and adoringly to relieve his worries at least. “I’m scared too but I’ll be with you, I’ll never regret every decision I made with you and just the reason of being with you. I won't leave you along the way.” Jeno whispered back, fully understanding the unspoken worries of his boyfriend showering the older with gentle kisses at the top of his head hoping that he can feel Jeno's sincerity and willingness to stay with him and support him.

 

Renjun can’t help his heart beat but to race, he’s glad to meet his friends and he’s even more glad that somehow flying to Korea, leaving his family and live a different life alone, without any familiarity to comfort him, making him have a hard time at the said foreign country he found another home, a place he can be safe, calm down, and feel loved whenever he needs it. Renjun looks up and kissed his boyfriend for a good minute before smiling and tracing Jeno’s nose while watching his cute eye smile.

 

And with that he’s sure Jeno will be his only home aside from his family and friends, the one who he will be spending his forever, the one who makes him feel that he can trust someone to not leave him as he will enter a more challenging life, awaiting for him, the one making him feel that every decision they made was right as long as they together at the age of nineteen. Renjun’s nineteen, _his nineteen._

“I love you.” Renjun said with a soft smile.

 

“I love you too.” And Jeno answered him with a loving smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in the middle of the night so i'm sorry if there will be any typographical error, i hope you'll enjoy!


End file.
